Pastel de té
by Izumi Eien
Summary: El sargento era un cajón lleno de secretos y misterios. Eso lo hacía un hombre muy interesante, sin contar lo apuesto. -Te necesitamos – El comandante me saco mis pensamientos. – -Debes prepárale un pastel. -¿Perdón? -Un pastel Petra- Esta vez respondió la mayor - Rivetra-Feliz cumpleaños Rivaille-Oneshot


**Pastel de té.**

**Autor:** IzumiEien

**Parejas**: Rivetra – Irving x Hanji

**Generos:** Romance- Humor

**Categoria**: K+

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

**Universo:** Shingeki No Kyojin (Antes de la caída del muro María)

**Aclaraciones**: Debí subirlo el miércoles XD

.

* * *

Había sido una dura jordana de entrenamiento, desde que el Sargento Rivaille me había escogido para formas parte de su unidad especial. No puedo negar que me sentía tan emocionada de poder serle útil. A él le debía la vida, daría todo de mí por mi sargento. ¿Mi sargento? Incluso siendo una soldado, aun pensaba como niña.

Asimismo en esta situación, debería darme un baño e irme a descansar. Pero no podía…tenía una misión que me había sido encomendaba de manera "justa" por el Comandante Irving. Debía tomar una ducha primero, no podría cocinar con el cuerpo sudado y pegajoso. Mucho menos para él.

Llego a su habitación, inmediatamente se desnudó y entro a la ducha. Giro las llaves y el agua fría, comenzó a rociarla hasta empapar todo su pequeño cuerpo, su cabello castaño claro se mojó completamente. Sonrió recordando.

_-Petra, has mejorado mucho – Hablo el sargento, por fin mis esfuerzo daban frutos. – He decidido pedirte…-¿Pedirme? ¿Acaso…?- que sea parte de mi equipo especial. Tú y Aurou han demostrado gran mejora ¿Aceptas?_

_-Sí, heichou – Respondí. _

Desde entonces me esforzaba al máximo, me gustaba entrenar al lado del "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad", ahora tenía otra misión hacia él. Mañana iría a casa y no tendría a tiempo. Así que hoy debía cumplir mi misión.

Cerré la llave del agua, tome una toalla y me envolví en ella. Ya en mi habitación, tome mi ropa, una más casual, deje mi uniforme doblado. Mañana seria navidad, iría a ver a mi padre. Opte por ponerme algo simple, una blusa blanca, con una falda rosa. Ya que hacia frio me coloque un suerte rojo y mis botas favoritas. Me sentí muy comoda.

-Bien, manos a la obra.

Sali de mi habitación rumbo a la cocina, no demoraría más de dos horas, sin embargo era la primera que haría un pastel. Apenas eran las 9 de la noche, lo terminaría a las 11 y me acostaría a descansar. Mañana saldría temprano luego del desayuno.

Llegue a la cocina, todo estaba en orden como siempre.

-Uffs…- suspire, debía comenzar ya.

_-Petra, que bueno que estas aquí…_

_Había sido citada a la oficina del Comandante Irving, aun no sabía el motivo, me supongo que había sido por ser una de las seleccionadas para ser parte del equipo del sargento._

_-Buenas noches Comandante Irving, Mayor Hanji _

_-¡Hola!- la mayor Hanji , se encontraba sentada sobre el escritorio del comandante. Ellos parecían ser muy cercano, quien lo diría. La mayor no parecía interesarse en hombres, bueno ni en humanos. – Bueno, veras…._

_-Petra, necesitamos tu ayuda- El Comandante continuo.- Mañana es…_

_- Es navidad- La mayor siguió, me parecía lindo ambos terminaban la oración del otro –Pero también es el cumpleaños de Rivaille._

_-…_

_Bien, realmente no llegue a pensar que el sargento tendría cumpleaños. A decir verdad no sabía casi nada de él. Lo único que se rumoreaba de él era que tenía un pasado oscuro. El sargento era un cajón lleno de secretos y misterios. Eso lo hacía un hombre muy interesante, sin contar lo apuesto._

_-Te necesitamos – El comandante me saco mis pensamientos. – Veras, queríamos darle algo mañana. El problema es que Rivaille, es un hombre de gustos muy exigente. Como debes haber comprobado._

_-C-cierto…- En más de una ocasión me había lanzado por la cabeza el té.- ¿Para qué me necesita, señor?_

_-Debes prepárale un pastel._

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Un pastel Petra- Esta vez respondió la mayor- Eres la única que chica que cocina de manera decente en el cuartel. Los cocineros se fueron a sus casas por navidad y solo nos quedas tú._

_-Pero mayor, usted…_

_-Cocina horrible- interrumpió el rubio comandante- Solo nos quedas tú, además eres la recluta que pasa más tiempo con él.- La mayor sonrió._

_-Cierto, ya le debes haber preparado más cosas que un simple té… o ¿Quizás él te dio a probar algo más?- Sonrío como si tuviera cara de titán- Irving, has notado que es la única mujer que escogió para su equipo._

_-Es cierto – Abrió los ojos impresionado – Petras. ¿Tienes alguna relación con Rivaille?_

_-No, señor- Mis mejillas se ruborizaron – Acepto la misión – puse mi mano al pecho, debía salir de esa bochornosa situación._

_-Rivaille Ral no suena tan mal, no le caería mal un apellido al enano…_

Cogí un recipiente grande, aún estaba con las mejillas ardiendo de recordar, esa situación. Debía terminar temprano para poder descansar e ir a visitar a mi padre mañana temprano.

-¿Pastel de que le preparo?- Al sargento lo único que le daba era té, una vez le di algunas galletitas de avena. Pero las dejo.

Trate de recordar al menos algo que le gustara, sin embargo era difícil, ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera lo veía cenar, las pocas veces que comía su expresión siempre era la misma.

-¿Le preparo un pastel de té?

¿Un pastel de té? Sí que gran idea Petra, debe estar afectándote el sueño. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor a mi padre le encantaba en pastel de té verde, no necesariamente es solo ´te también lleva puré de manzanas.

Busque en los almacenes y saque todo lo necesario, felizmente había: Harina, bicarbonato, té verde en polvo, las manzanas verdes. Sonreí victoriosa acabaría en poco tiempo.

Regrese a la cocina con todos los implementos. Comencé por las manzanas, las coloque en agua a hervir, con un poco que canela.

Cogí el aceite de girasol, debía en verterlo sobre el recipiente, luego con mantellina hacerlo mismo. Este recipiente seria donde colocaría la masa, sin embargo…

-¡Ah! – El aceite se derramo sobre el piso.

¡Qué torpe! , me recrimine mentalmente, recogí el recipiente y lo coloque sobre la mesa, en ese momento resbale.

-¡Kyaah! – me cogí de la mesa, habían huevos en ella. Al jalar el mantel, estos salieron volando… ¡Que desastre! Felizmente no caí, me levante…. Note que la hornilla estaba a fuego alto, las manzanas se quemarían, ya le había echado poca agua, ya que quería que el puro no esté muy aguado.

Me acerque hacia la cocina y baje el fuego, al menos eso me salió bien. Bueno mientras esperaba el puré, tamizaría de una vez los ingredientes secos. En otro recipiente vertí la harina, el té en polvo, el bicarbonato con sal. Lo revolví bien hasta que quedara todo perfectamente combinado. Ahora debía limpiar.

Con el recipiente en mano me dirigí hacia la mesa…

-¿Qué se supone que haces Petra?

Voltee completamente nerviosa, olvide que el piso estaba embarrado de aceite y resbale… mientras caía vi todo el trayecto de mi recipiente hacia la cara de él, quien me había puesto así de nerviosa…. En la entraba de la cocina, se encontraba el sargento Rivaille…

-¡H-eichou…!

Caí, el golpe me dolió mucho y mi ropa había quedado grasosa…. Esta era una de mis faldas favoritas y para empeorar todo, tenía mucho miedo de alzar la mirada.

-Petra…

-¿Si, heicho?

Con mucho miedo abrí los ojos, vi al sargento con todo su uniforme de color blanco verdoso…Tenia una mirada llena de fastidio… ¡Tengo miedo!

-Se puede saber… ¿Por qué haces este desastre? – Su voz era fulminante.- Y más importante aún ¿Por qué has ensuciado todo mi uniforme?

-Lo siento mucho, heichou- Debía pensar algo rápido – Vera… mañana es navidad y bueno… quería llevarle un pastel de té verde. Le pedí permiso al comandante Irving.

-Tsk – chasqueo la lengua, estaba molesto.- Espero que Irving también limpie este desastre.

-Lo siento heichou, yo misma terminando de preparar el pastel , limpiare todo.

-Tsk, ¿Crees que voy a dejar que sigas destruyendo la cocina?

¿Qué voy hacer? No me dejara terminar con el pastel. Vaya sí que tenía mala suerte, ahora como se lo explicaría al comandante…

-Regreso en 15 minutos, limpia el piso- ordeno – Odio el piso grasoso, me ensucia las botas

Dígamelo a mí, esta falda era mi favorita. Me levante, me dolía mucho el trasero fue una muy fea caída. Fui por un trapeador y limpie el suelo, además debería barrer todos los ingredientes secos…Al menos el puré de manzana estaba listo. Inmediatamente apague el fuego y lo deje espesar.

-Petra… ¿Cómo va todo?

El sargento entraba de nuevo al a cocina, esta es también estaba de civil, su pantalón era negro, su camisa blanca tenia desabotonado los dos últimos botones y no tenía su clásico ¿pañuelo? En el cuello. El sargento era un hombre muy apuesto.

-¿Qué tanto me ves? – Pregunto.

-Se ve muy guapo, heichou….

-Tsk… ¿Gracias?

-¿Eh? – Mi cara tomo color- ¿Usted escucho eso?

- Olvídalo, tú termina tu pastel yo el desastre que hagas. ¿Entendido?- Me sentí muy aliviada, de no tener que tocar el tema de lo que dije…

-Sí, señor.

Inmediatamente el sargento, comenzó a limpiar mi desastre, mientras yo nuevamente juntaba los ingredientes en el recipiente. ¡Listo!

El sargento acaba de barrer, ahora había traído una tina con agua y un trapo. Comenzó a limpiar en el suelo, donde había caído.

-Petra, deberías cambiarte esa falta- Pregunto desde abajo.

-¿Eh?- Me encontraba embarrando el recipiente que iría al horno, cuando lo vi debajo de mi -¡Kyahh! – Inmediatamente cubrí mi falda, aunque no se notaba nada.- No, los siento.

- Siempre pensé que eras buena en la cocina- Comento levitando – pero eres muy torpe.

¡Genial! Mi reputación con mi oficial al mando, estaba por los suelos. Suspire derrotaba, comencé a batir el puré, junto a los huevos, leche y azúcar, luego los convine con el tamizado. Inmediatamente el sargento comenzó a lavar los recipientes, vertí mi masa en el recipiente embarrado y lo puse en el horno.

-Listo…

-Petra- El sargento había terminado de lavar, éramos buen equipo- Prepara té- ordeno, bueno supongo que su ayuda no podía ser gratis.

A pesar de que su cara era la misma de siempre, podía notar que estaba complacido. Puse a hervir el agua.

-¡Petra, como vas!- La mayor Hanji entro a la cocina y nos vio al Sargento y a mi tomar té- ¡Oh! Lo sabía, lo tenías escondido Rivaille

-¿De qué hablas cuatro ojos?- Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Un sargento aprovechándose sexualmente de su recluta… sí que eres un enano pervertido…

Lo próximo que vi, antes de mi sonrojo fue una taza volando hacia la mayor, agradecía dios que ella tuviera tan buenos reflejos.

-¡Eres un cascarrabias mini-sargento!

Lo próximo fue una silla…

-¡Por favor paren! – Trate de detener al sargento, que estaba muy irritado.

-¡Bien Petra! Las mujeres debemos mandar en la relación - ¡De que relación hablaba! Quería evitar que el sargento le rompía algún hueso.

En ese momento a alarme del pastel sonó, ya estaba listo. Mis superiores se detuvieron por un momento, mientras sacaba el pastel. Sorprendentemente me quedo muy bien, incluso tenía el Arona al té que tanto le gustaba al sargento.

-Justo a tiempo – El comandante entraba a la cocina, junto a Erd , Gunter y Aurou. – Gracias por todo, Petra.

-¿Gracias?

- Feliz cumpleaños, sargento – Dijeron al mismo tiempo mis compañero. ¿Ya era media noche? Si que habíamos demorado.

-Hmph

Por alguna razón sentía que el sargento no estaba cómodo. Eran extraño, parecía molestarle, su cumpleaños. Además de ser navidad.

_-Vamos Rivaille al menos pruébalo – escuche una extraña voz, no podía oír a la mayor, ni a nadie. Solo esa voz masculina – No sabíamos que te gustaba exactamente._

_-¡Nos costó mucho robarlo! ¡Pruébalo! – Ahora escuchaba a una mujer -¡La policía militar nos siguió durante 2 horas!_

-Farlan… Isabel

El Sargento movió sus labios, no pude escucharlo bien, sin embargo ya no se veía tan molesto.

_-Feliz cumpleaños Rivaille…_

-Feliz cumpleaños, Rivaille – Saludo el comandante – Por favor Petra…

Me acerque con el pastel en manos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, heichou.

Note una leve sonrisa, en él…

Gracias.

.

* * *

**Notas de autor :** Espero les guste lml bueno tenía un fic Rivetra, que borre hace unos días. Lo siento pero había perdido el amor por ese fic y no quería dejarlo inconcluso :c Estaré subiendo mas fics rivetras lml

Otra cosa! Hay un grupo en Facebook "Rivetra fans" si desean unirse son bien venido, los fans de esta pareja debemos estar juntos lml RIVETRA DOMINARA EL MUNDO ¡ Ok no , solo el fandom de SNk

Saludos

Feliz navidad atrasada.


End file.
